Justice
by Vampyre.Sugar.Lawlipop.Craze
Summary: Bella and Edward are together and happy, what will happen when an evil force comes between them? Will their love stay strong?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a bran new story on a shared acount with my friend, I am Lawlipop :) This stroy is full of aktion and romance. I really hope you enjoy it, please review :D **

**Warning: Language**

It was a beautiful morning.

"Mothafucker! Get dat shit out of here!" Edward screamed, his soft and musical voice blasting like speakers.

"Yo Bro, whats crankin?" Emett said as he came round the corner, his sexy body was so damn sexy. (To Edward itz manly brother love, not sexual!!!!)

Edwared glared at the dog from the corner of his golden eyes, "That fuckin dog fcuking shitted on my damn lawn!" he roared, scaring the pitiful dog off with his mighty vampire powrs.

Edward smirked at Emmett, his hand resting on his hips in that sexy way that girls usually do but Edwards not a girl but it works for him too look ;D (OMG EDWARD IS SO HOT I KNOW RIGHT?)

"Wow, Eddy, ur chick is so smoking hot I would just bang her right now." Emmett wolf whistled as they both saw Bella drive her truck onto their driveway. She hopped out the car and waved at Edward."

"OMG baby, I havnt seen u like for ages!!" Bella squealed as she hugged her man candy, he was sweet like a sugar, and so hot.

"Bella…" Edward whispered calmly, staring into the love of his lifes huge doey beautiful brown eyes, she was so beautiful, he pressed his cold lips against her wamr, plump, tasty, red, ones, he poked his tongue inside her mouth

and sucked on her tongue, massaging it against his own.

"mmmm nghhh" she moaned, enjoying their expression of true love.

She scraemed suddenly when she felt Edwards sharp teeth accidently bite into her mouth, blud was pooring everywhere from her mouth and down onto her clothes. She had paid HEAPS for those clothes they cant get ruined!!!!

"OMFG" she shouted.

"lol soz" Edward apologissed, his deep regret showingt through his emotionless face just for Bella because he loved Bella so much and he wanted to marry her and have sex with her and all that jazz.

"Its okay babe." She whispered, realizing that being angry wouldn't help and Edward loved her no matter how much blood she had pooring off her clothes.

(AN: I know what you're thinking, wheres Emmett? Well he's still their, he just disappeared for a few minutes becoz he needed to get something from the kitchen and shiz.)

"Come on edward, I want to visit Jacob, plz!" Bella begged.

"No. He might rape you, and you're not his. Why cn't you just talk to him over Skype or msn?" Edward replied.

"Becoz I want to speak to him face to face! His my friend and nothing can change that! We will always be friends." Bella replied.

"Fuck you, bitch! I never loved you and I will always hate you get the fuck out of my life I neva wanna see you again because you're making me angry and I hate being angry so STFU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward shouted.

Bella cried and screamed for him to come back and never leaved her because she loved him. Sadly Edward was oblivious to her demands as he drove off In his silver Volvo sports wagon that was turbo charged with a hatchback roof and steel tire rims and dark shady windows so that you couldn't see the person inside becoz they were too cool to be seen by the pubic.

"Dam boy, I want a car like that" she said in awe as she stopped crying so her vision was clear and she could the magnifnce of Edwards car as he sped down the road and into the faraway distance.

"I can get you that car," said a shady voice to her left. It was Emmett! (told you he hadn't gone very far XD)

"PLZ!" she begged, desperate for such a beautiful piece of machinery like the one Edwrd was riding right now.

"But theres a condition, you hav to sleep wit me." He said, grinning in a totally hot way that made him seem hot and not pervvy coz pervys just gross and no one likes pervy dudes.

Bella had been angry that Edward refused to have sex with her, so she immedietly agreed to have sex with him because a sex deprived lonely housewife… except she wasn't a wife yet but she would have been soon until Edward broke up with her but he would be back wanting me becoz boys always want more and they cant get enough.

So Bella and Emmett had sex out side on the kitchin table.

What they hadn't realized was that Edward bellas boyfriend had returned to the house after going to find a random hooker to vent his frustrations on and it worked.

He dingdonged the doorbell and walked into his house without knocking becoz that would just be silly he already dingdonged so why should he knock?

"OMG WTF! WHY ARE YOU IN BED WITH MY GIRL AND MY GIRL IN BED WITH MY BRO!?!?!" He screamed, the gravity of the situation sinking in like a cow sinking into the mud.

Stuck and Heavy.

"I'm so sorry Edward! I'm not a slut! I promise!" bella scraemed, tugging her clothes back on and blushing like a tomato on fire with marshmallow stabbed into it.

"What's this!!?!?!" Rosalie screamed as she stormed into the room, she was agonized as her boyfriend was tugging his boxers/briefs to cover his man bits after obviously putting them in a place he shouldn't have lol.

Bella screamed and ran out the room in fear of her scary soon to be step sister in law.

**CLIFFHANGER!! PLZ REVIEW n I WILL LOVE YOU!!**

**PLZ DON'T FLAME BUT LET ME KNOW WAT I NEED 2 GET BETTER AT BECOZ I WANT TO bE A PROFFESSIONAL WRITER WHEN IM OLDER SO PLZ LET ME KNOW WAT I CAN DO TO IMPROVE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Eddy" Emmett whispered, his voice cracking in that sad way that they always have in moveis, "I'm sure we can work this out together like 2 grown men…"

"Your making me sound like a homo, and no!! You slept with Bella and I can't ever forgive you for that!!!" Edward screamed, shaking his fist in the air in a threatening manner way to ward off the evil emmet.

"I'm soz bro" he replied. Emet took a step forward to rest his huge bear hands on eddy's skinny shoulders as a sign of comfort and friendship and an apologise becoz he was sorry that he upset his brother.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" screamed Edward angrily as he walked out the house and into the forest becoz he needed some time to get away from the others and clear his mind.

As he came to a rest beside a tree, he sat down and put his head in his hands. Silent tears of agony slide down his beautiful face. "Bella has betrayed me" he whispered into the stony silence, the darkness of the forest seemed to be mocking him.

"why bella!?" he yelled into the darkness. His voice echoing.

"WHyWhyWhy!?!?!?!" reapeated Edward, slamming his bunched up hands into the nearest tree trunk, it would have hurt anyone else but Edward was a vampire so it doesn't hurt him but also becoz he can't feel pain and pain is for weaklings and Edward isn't a weakling.

He continued to cry into the night, "aghhhh"

His love for Bella would forever be unrequited now, although he had broken up with her he hadn't meant any of it it was just a tactic to get her to become more clingy and then marry him. Stupid selfish bitch had to fuck up everything.

"Edward"

Edward gasps and looks into the darkness "Hello who are you plz dont try to rip me apart if your one of those awful werewolves!"

"don't be dumb you fucktard. I am a mythical creature and I am here to help you with your problems." Said the beast as it came into view, Edward screamed as he saw it had a hundred eyes and 5 legs and 3 tails. It was purple becoz purple is a color only kings can wear and this monster was the king of beasts.

"My name is Hellarigia, but you may call me Hel for short." It deep voiced boomed because it was loud. Edward squeled like a little girl but didn't because he was a boy no wait he was a man and men don't scream like little girls unless that shit turns your happy dial to overload.

"My gf ditched me and now I am single and lonely, like wtf." He cried, tears of angst streaming down face.

"It is ok coz I will get u a new 1." Hel waved his magic want with his bloody teeth and smiled and then there was a puff of white and pink and sparkles and then magic happened. Suddenly Edward was no longer single and then he was taken becoz he had a girlfriend who was a girl but really wasn't coz it was just Hel in disguise.

(Hel actually has a crush on Edward too, but I don't write slash, so we gender swapped him for the time)

"BELLA!!!!! YOU'VE CUM BACK TO ME!!!" Edward scream ed. (it's not really bella its Hel in disguise DUH!!!)

"I am Bella" Hel squealed in his fake accent that sounded like a porn star who had just deep throated a banana and a hot dog at the same time… WITHOUT KETCHUP.

Edward smiled and ran his pale white ghostly hands through his oily bronze locks, he hair glimmered in the moonlight but you couldn't really see coz it was dark but I'm sure if you had a flash light you would have been able to see.

"You are so beautiful, and even tho u are a human I still love you even if you can't suck blood sexily in the same way I can." Edward whispered with tears in his face and pooring down his eyes.

"I luv you 2!." Replied Hel who was disguised as Bella. They made out for a few minutes and it was gross becoz Edward didn't know that he was really kissing a man who was pretending to be the love of his life, and the love of his life had actually broken up with him by cheating on him with his goddamn brother, DAMNIT!!!!!

After a beautiful make out sesh under the starry moon Edward gave Bella a once in a life time offer, "Bella, I is allowing you to visit Jakob becoz you have just prooved that you luv me most of all and I don't think you'd cheat on me again you stupid little bitch. Yes or no?"

"Of cause I wanna see Jacob coz he's my bestfriend" Hel as Bella said with passion in her/his heart. Hel was doing a good job of pretendning to be the one and only Isabella Swan, but he wasn't that great becoz he was a dude and dudes don't know jack shit about chicks and the way we roll.

"K lets go to Jacob." Edward sed dragging bella/hel back inside his awesome car. They speeded of to La Puish and then they ended up their, Jakob was out the front doing some wolf business with the other wolfs.

As soon as the duo got out of Edward car Jacob sniffed the air and strated screaming. He pointed accusingly at Bella with his supermassive paw and yelled "THAT'S NOT BELLA! THAT IS HEL! AN EVIL IMPOSTER DEMON WHO WILL RAPE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

Edward of cause did not believe one ounce of the bullshit that was spewing out of the werewolves demonic mouth becoz he was a stupid gay little faggot who thought he was friends with Edwards girl.

(omg I so prefer Edward over Jacob, Jacobs so gay and I prefer vampires becoz they're sexy as hell and werewolves are just hairy and need to shave heaps!)

"fuck you, dirty liar, your just a dirty lying liar. Why should I believe nythng u say?" Edward shouted back, holding a grinning Hel close to him. Hel was gloating in his victory, alas his magic wood soon wear off and he'd be back to being the same old Hellish monster.

"BECOZ OF THIS!" screeched the werewolffe Jacob, holding up a piece of paper that no one could read coz it was written in old style writing and no one can read that stuff.

"What da fuck does that say?" said the bunch of scrinkly retarded werewolves, obvs they were too dumb to actually read.

"This peace of paper/parchment says that the thing over there is actually an old monster pretending to b Bella, it's real name is actually Hel and it will eventoolly pozess your body 1 night when ur sleeping and you won't know."

Edward was dumbstruck with jakobs words and decided to belive him "I belive you!" he said, his beautifull voice magnificent and starstrukking.

"NOOOO!" shouted Hel whos was coming undone and revealing himself underneath for the monsta that he really was, his plan had been ruined by a stupid bunch of wolfs!

"I WILL BE BACK!" he yelled as he sprint off into the night, trails of bellas clothing being left behind as it trailed neatly behind his 3 tails that followed closely behind him.

Edward was deeply afraid now, the monster had threatened to return. Behold the fear and angst of the situation at hand!!!


End file.
